List of Blue's Clues Episodes and Videos and Marathons and Albums
This is a list of Blue's Clues episodes on Nick Jr Block, Nickelodeon and Noggin from July 16, 1995 to March 29, 2007 and videos from March 11, 1997 to June 25, 2014 and marathons from March 24, 1997 to February 17, 2003. Episodes (1995-2008) Season 1 & Pilot Episodes: #Blue Prints #Snack Time #What Time is It For Blue? #Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Story Time #What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Blue Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Blue Wants to Play a Game! #The Grow Show! #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! Season 2 Episodes #What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Magenta Comes Over #Blue's News! #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue's Senses #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's ABC's #Math! #Blue's Birthday #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #The Lost Episode! #Blue's Sad Day #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Did Blue See? #Nurture! #Blue is Frustrated #What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Mechanics! Season 3 Episodes: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior! #Blue's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Blue #Hide and Seek #Thankful #Blue's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy #Signs #Nature #Geography #Occupations #Blue's Big Mystery #Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Big Musical #What's So Funny? #Blue's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Blue's Play #Prehistoric Blue #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Blue's Collection #Café Blue #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Magenta Gets Glasses Season 4 Episodes: #Imagine Nation #Adventure #The Anything Box #Superfriends #What's New, Blue? (1) #Blue's New Place (2) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) #The Baby's Here! (4) #Making Changes (5) #Bugs! #¡Un Día Con Plum! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant! #Blue's Book Nook #Let's Boogie! #Blue's School #Something to Do, Blue? #Joe's First Day #Joe Gets a Clue #Steve Goes to College Season 5 Episodes: #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #Playing Store #Patience #100th Episode Celebration #Joe's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Blue Goes to The Doctor #Contraptions! #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress-Up Day #Blue's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around! #The Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Blue's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue Takes You to School #Meet Polka Dots! #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write! #Magenta's Messages #Body Language #Blue's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Animals in Our House? #Morning Music #Blue's First Holiday Season 6 Episodes: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy #Love Day #Blue's Wishes #Joe's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Bluestock #Snacktime Playdate #Fred's Birthday #Blue's Holiday Wishes #It's Hug Day #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams #The Power of the Alphabet #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue #Meet Blue's Baby Brother #Blue's Farm Playdate #Shape Detectives #Masterpiece Museum #Sprinkles' Sleepover #World Travelers #Mathstronauts! #Away Great Playdate #Little Red Riding Blue #Knights of the Snack Table #Music Stars Videos (1997-2014) 1997 #Blue Prints: Our Very First Pilot Episode "What Does Blue Want To Do Today?" (VHS, 3/11/1997) Blue Prints #Blue's Clues Episode #1: Snacktime (VHS, 7/15/1997) Snack Time #Blue's ABC's Special Teacher's Edition (VHS, 11/4/1997) Blue's ABC's 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Song Time and Stories (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Favorite Song/Tickety's Favortie Nursery Rhyme #Blue's Clues: The Complete First Season (6/9/1998) for 14 Episodes in 3 Tapes #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 1 (VHS, 7/28/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday #Blue's Clues: The Complete Second Season (9/8/1998) for 26 Episodes in 5 Tapes 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Let's Pretend and Fix! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Back to Basics (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's ABC's/Math! #Let's Play Along With Blue! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS, 3/30/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Do Your Needs (VHS, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 2 (VHS, 8/24/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News!/Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #What Can Blue Find? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 3 (VHS, 11/16/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/22/2000) Draw Along with Blue/Nick Jr. Sings: Colors/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 4 (VHS, 3/28/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound? #Senses of Anatomys (VHS, 8/22/2000) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building With Blue (VHS, 10/24/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Song Time and Stories (VHS, 4/3/2001) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Blue's Great Outdoors (VHS, 4/24/2001) Nature/Nick Jr. Sings: Weather/Environments #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Clues: The Complete Third Season (VHS, 5/15/2001) for 31 Episodes in 4 Tapes #Blue's Cuddly Critters (VHS, 6/5/2001) Weight and Balance/Nick Jr. Sings: Don't Give Up!/Mailbox's Birthday #What's So Funny? (VHS, 6/5/2001) What's So Funny?/Thomas' Anthem/The Wrong Shirt #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 5 (VHS, 6/5/2001) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound?/Signs/Geography #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Percy's Seaside Trip/Blue Goes to the Beach #Café Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Café Blue/Snack Time #All About Seasons (VHS, 9/18/2001) Blue's Collection/Stormy Weather #Blue's Big Halloween Party (VHS, 9/25/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News: The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Thanksgiving Feast (VHS, 11/13/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show! #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Imagination (VHS, 2/5/2002) Imagine Nation/Don't Judge the Book By It's Cover/The Anything Box #Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/12/2002) Adventure/Nick Jr. Sings: Funky Jelly Monster/Superfriends #Working and Helping (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Playdate with Blue (VHS, 3/26/2002) Blue's Play/Puppets #Planting and Bugs (VHS, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 5/7/2002) Shy/Donald's Duck/Magenta Gets Glasses #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 7 (VHS, 5/21/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Blue's Clues: The Complete Fourth Season (VHS, 6/11/2002) 24 Episodes in 4 Tapes #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 6 (VHS, 6/25/2002) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Café Blue/Snack Time #Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 8 (VHS, 11/12/2002) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Patience (VHS & DVD, 6/14/2003) Patience/The Snack Chart/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 10/28/2003) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/4/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 11/25/2003) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Animals Everywhere! (VHS & DVD, 2/17/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Game Time! (VHS & DVD, 2/24/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Blue's Favorite Song/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 3/16/2004) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Clues: The Complete Fifth Season (VHS & DVD, 3/30/2004) 36 Episodes in 5 Tapes and Discs #Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 4/27/2004) Morning Music/Meet Polka Dots!/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Café Blue/The Grow Show! #Blue's Clues: The Complete Sixth Season (VHS & DVD, 9/21/2004) 9 Episodes in 2 Tapes and Discs #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Predicting Stories (VHS & DVD, 11/23/2004) The Story Wall/I'm So Happy!/Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Soccer Practice 2005 #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Big Get Well Party (DVD, 6/7/2005) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Hide and Seek/Weight and Balance/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #Blue's Playdate with Magenta (DVD, 7/26/2005) Magenta's Messages/The Scavenger Hunt/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? #Boats and Looking (VHS & DVD, 8/23/2005) The Boat Float/Look Carefully.../Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary Pack! (DVD, 8/8/2006) Words/Animals In Our House?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Senses/Un Dia Con Plum!/Pretend Time/Blocks/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Steve Gets the Sniffles/Hide and Seek/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka Dots!/Joe's First Day #Halloween Party (DVD, 8/22/2006) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Mystery/Pretend Time #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? #Let's Put on a Show! (DVD, 12/12/2006) Can You Help?/Blue's Play/The Trying Game/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/What's So Funny?/Pool Party/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue #Blue's Greatest Adventures (DVD, 12/26/2006) Nurture!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Predictions/Blue's ABC's/Making Changes/Joe's Clues/Blue's News! 2007 #Art Time (DVD, 1/16/2007) Adventures in Art/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Draw Along with Blue #Games With Blue (DVD, 1/23/2007) The Trying Game/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game! #Imagine and Learn (DVD, 1/30/2007) Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around!/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Blue's Senses/Blue's Story Time #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #Playing To Learn (DVD, 11/20/2007) Blue's Sad Day/Art Appreciation/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #It's Blue Time (DVD, 11/27/2007) Superfriends/What Does Blue Need?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Skidoo Adventure #Something to Do in Blue's School (DVD, 12/18/2007) Shy/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blocks/Math! #Blue's Room The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons (DVD, 12/25/2007) Episodes in 2 Discs 2008 #Learning Time (DVD, 1/15/2008) I'm So Happy!/What's Inside?/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Signs and Words (DVD, 1/29/2008) Signs/Geography/Blue's Book Nook/Words #Animals and Puppets (DVD, 2/12/2002) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Puppets/Anatomy #Snack Time (DVD, 2/26/2008) Snack Time/Magenta Comes Over/Café Blue/The Snack Chart #Sounds and Finds (DVD, 7/15/2008) What's That Sound?/What Did Blue See?/Up Down All Around/The Scavenger Hunt #Blue's Dreams (DVD, 9/30/2008) What Was Blue's Dream About?/What is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Time is it For Blue? #Blue's Song Time (DVD, 10/7/2008) Blue's Favorite Song/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?/Blue's Big Band/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Natures, Plant, Bugs and Environments (DVD, 10/7/2008) Nature/Bugs!/Let's Plant!/Environments #Blue Experiment To Do Lots Of Things (VHS, 5/23/2003) Imagine Nation/Look Carefully.../Weight and Balance/Pretebd Time #Welcome to the Holidays and Fun (DVD, 12/30/2008) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Blue's News!/Magenta Comes Over 2009 #Blue's Birthday Bash (DVD, 1/13/2009) Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday/Pool Party/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #Blue Learns Sign and Sound (DVD, 4/8/2009) Signs/Geography/What's That Sound?/What Did Blue See? #Beyond the Pawprints (DVD, 5/26/2009) What Does Blue Want to Build?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Art Appreciation/Draw Along with Blue/What's That Sound?/Blue's Big Holiday/Nature/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Shy/Superfriends #Break Time with Blue (DVD, 6/9/2009) Café Blue/Snack Time/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Summer Days with Blue (DVD, 7/28/2009) The Boat Float/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach/The Grow Show! #All About Blue (DVD, 9/10/2009) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News!/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here #All About Healthy and Trying (DVD, 9/22/2009) Steve Gets the Sniffles/Blue Goes to the Doctor/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Blue's Favorite Song/The Story Wall #Building Games with Blue (DVD, 9/29/2009) What Does Blue Want to Build?/The Grow Show/Inventions/The Lost Episode! #The Trying Game (DVD, 11/3/2009) The Trying Game/Pretend Time/Blue's Play/Can You Help? #Let's Play With Blue (11/10/2009) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Senses/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Weight and Balance/Animal Behavior!/Occupations/Blue's Collection/The Anything Box/What's Inside?/Meet Polka Dots! 2010 #Science With Blue (DVD, 2/2/2010) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Did Blue See?/Anatomy/Prehistoric Blue/Magenta Gets Glasses/Look Carefully... #Manners, Emotions and Situations (DVD, 4/13/2010) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Shy/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/What's So Funny?/I Did That! #Music and Band (DVD, 4/27/2010) Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Morning Music/Bluestock #Blue's Big Invitations (DVD, 7/27/2010) Blue's Birthday/Pool Party/Blue's Big Costume Party/Thankful #Tickety's Big Specials (DVD, 8/3/2010) What Time is it For Blue?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/Blue's Big Pajama Party #Periwinkle's Big Specials (DVD, 9/14/2010) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Collection/Blue's Predictions #Blue's Special Holidays (DVD, 11/23/2010) Blue's Room: Blue's Holiday Wishes/Blue's First Holiday/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2011 #Knowing the Clues (DVD, 4/12/2011) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Math/Blue's Sad Day/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/The Lost Episode!/Thankful/Signs/Blue's Play/Blue's Big Mystery/Café Blue/Bugs! #Blue's Big Playtime (DVD, 8/30/2011) The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Hide and Seek/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Playdates #Pretending Time (DVD, 11/29/2011) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Snacktime Playdate/Playdates/Snack Time/Pretend Time/Blue's Play/Café Blue/Something to Do Blue?/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest #The Viral Hits of One Chpt and Other Stories (DVD, 12/27/2011) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Blue's ABC's/A Snowy Day/Blue's Story Time/Blue is Frustrated/Nurture!/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Adventures in Art/Thankful/Mailbox's Birthday/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Hide and Seek/Magenta Comes Over/Mechanics!/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue Goes to the Beach/Snack Time/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? 2012 #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 1/10/2012) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rythym and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play A Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)/(Episodes Feom The Let's Pretend and Fix! VHS)/(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Dicoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The What Can Blue Find? VHS) #The Complete 1st Season (DVD, 6/26/2012) Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need?/Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day/The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #The Complete 2nd Season (DVD, 12/25/2012) What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News!/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABC's/Math!/Blue's Birthday/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! 2013 #The Complete 3rd Season (DVD, 3/26/2013) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Draw Along With Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy/Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/The Wrong Shirt/Words/Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Café Blue/Shy/Environments/Stormy Weather #The Complete 4th Season (DVD, 9/10/2013) Imagine Nation/Adventure/The Anything Box/Superfriends/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes/Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks!/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant!/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie/Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College #The Complete 5th Season (DVD, 12/31/2013) Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy/The Boat Float/Bedtime Business/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/The Story Wall/The Alphabet Train/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's Predictions/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!/Magenta Messages/Body Language/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animals in Our House/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday 2014 #The Complete 6th Season (DVD, 5/20/2014) The Legend of Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure/Playdates/The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practice/Bluestock #The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons (DVD, 6/25/2014) Snacktime Playdate/Fred's Birthday/Blue's Holiday Wishes/It's Hug Day/Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/The Power of the Alphabet/Meet Blue's Baby Brother/Blue's Farm Playdate/Shape Detectives/Masterpiece Museum/Sprinkles' Sleepover/World Travelers/Mathstronuts/A Way Great Playdate/Little Red Riding Blue/Knights of the Snack Table/Music Stars Marathons (1997-2003) Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #Snack Time (9:00am) #What Time is it for Blue? (9:30am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Adventures in Art (11:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #Pretend Time (12:30pm) #The Trying Game (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (9:30am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Pretend Time (11:00am) #A Snowy Day (11:30am) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #Magenta Comes Over (12:30pm) #The Grow Show (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #Snack Time (10:00am) #Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #Pretend Time (12:00pm) #Math! (12:30pm) #Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #3 (March 30, 1998) #Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #Blue's Senses (9:30am) #Adventures in Art (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Pretend Time (11:00am) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #The Grow Show (12:00pm) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 19, 1998) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? (9:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #Blue's Senses (10:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #Blue's Sad Day (12:30pm) #Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #Thankful (9:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #What Time is it for Blue? (10:30am) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #Mechanics! (12:00pm) #Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (February 23, 2000) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #Art Appreciation (11:00am) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #Pretend Time (12:00pm) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #Math! (1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm) Camp Blue's Clues (August 27, 2001) #Adventures in Art (9:00am) #The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #Blue's Collection (10:00am) #What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #Weight and Balance (11:30am) #What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #Environments (12:30pm) #Superfriends (1:00pm) #Blue Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #Snack Time (9:00am) #Pool Party (9:30am) #The Big Book About Us (10:00am) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #What's Inside? (11:30am) #What is Blue Trying to Do? (12:00pm) #Shy (12:30pm) #Draw Along With Blue (1:00pm) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Band Monday (February 17, 2003) #I'm So Happy! (9:00am) #Blue's Big Band (9:30am) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (10:00am) #Adventures in Art (10:30am) #Geography (11:00am) #A Surprise Guest (11:30am) #Mechanics! (12:00pm) #Occupations (12:30pm) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (1:00pm) #The Trying Game (1:30pm) Albums (1999-2006) 1999 #Blue's Big Treasure (CD & Tape 5/19/1999) - ℗1999 Kid Rhino #Goodnight Blue (CD & Tape 10/20/1999) - ℗1999 Kid Rhino 2000 #A Playdate With Blue (CD & Tape 3/15/2000) - ℗2000 Kid Rhino #Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie Soundtrack (CD & Tape 11/7/2000) - ℗2000 Kid Rhino 2002 #Boogie! (CD 11/19/2002) - ℗2002 Zomba 2006 #Blue's Biggest Hits (CD 8/22/2006) - ℗2006 Nick Records Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates